Imprinted
by Nara Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT Más fuerte que el amor a primera vista, algo que vuelve del reves tu mundo hasta el punto de ir contra tus propios instintos y ver a un eterno enemigo bajo una nueva luz...


Esta es la otra historia que se borro junto al cap de Alice in Wonderland, un pequeño experimento con una idea que se me ocurrio durante las vacaciones

* * *

- Jake tio es obvio que algo te pasa, no solo es que ya no sales con nosotros sino que ni siquiera sales de casa – dijo Embry con frustración apoyado contra el lateral del Volkswagen rojo – Bella se ha casado con el chupasangre supéralo

- Ya te he dicho Embry que no tiene nada que ver con Bella – contesto lo voz de Jacob desde debajo del coche un tanto ahogada por los ruidos de las herramientas – lo he superado

- Ah si? Pues no lo parece

- Quil...

- Vamos Jake llevas encerrado en este garaje dos semanas nadie te ha visto el pelo desde el día de la boda y tu pretendes que me crea que lo has superado?

Amigos. Sabia que se preocupaban por él y lo apreciaba pero si no se callaban de una vez iba a tener que ponerse violento

- Chicos de verdad no insistáis no voy a ir

- Pero por qué? Si tienes algún problema con Leah o con el resto de la manada podemos salir solo nosotros tres como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Quil sentado a su otro lado mientras le pasaba las herramientas

- Sinceramente Jake no se por qué Sam no te ha ordenado que vuelvas, yo lo habría hecho hace ya bastante

- Pues menos mal que tu no eres tu hermano Embry, es un líder justo y respeta mi desición

- Tu decisión? Yo diría mas bien que subestima tu estupidez Jake, huiste a Canadá y abandonaste todo por una chica que quiere ser un mons...

- MALDITA SEA DEJA A BELLA FUERA DE ESTO EMBRY, SI ME FUI PARA NO VERLA CASARSE TIENES RAZON PERO REGRESE – grito sin poder contenerse saliendo de debajo del coche para enfrentar a su amigo - ESTO NO ES POR ELLA NI POR SU CHUPASANGRE NI POR LOS CULLEN

- ENTONCES DINOS QUE TE PASA !! – exigió Embry en el mismo tono empezando a temblar

- Chicos, chicos, tengamos la fiesta en paz no hemos venido a pelear

- CALLATE QUIL!! – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

Ambos chicos temblaban violentamente mirándose con rabia. Jacob estaba a punto de cambiar de fase a solo unos pocos segundos de volver a ser lobo cuando recordó por qué no debía hacerlo, por la misma razón que no salía de casa y no se juntaba con sus hermanos. La imagen de un rostro níveo de ojos dorados apareció en su mente y los temblores cesaron, aquel rostro era su secreto no podía permitirse cambiar de fase y revelarlo a la manada, su frustración y su tristeza se hicieron evidentes en su cara por lo que Embry también logro controlarse

- Lo siento Jake de verdad no iba a pelear contigo sabes que a veces...

- Cállate Embry – le interrumpió mientras la daba la espalda apoyando sus manos en la pared del garaje respirando con dificultad – no quiero tus disculpas, _te ordeno_ que te alejes de mi y no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que yo te diga lo contrario

- Pero Jake...

- Es una orden Embry, quiero estar solo

Embry recibió aquella frase como un golpe físico pero se fue, Jacob seguía siendo el segundo al mando y sus órdenes debían cumplirse

- Jake...

- Quil sabes que no me gusta el liderazgo ni dar ordenes así que por favor no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo

- De acuerdo no pasa nada ya me voy pero recuerda cuando quieras hablar cuando sea o donde sea estoy aquí – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de seguir a Embry

Soltó un largo suspiro al saberse solo y salio del garaje para dirigirse a la casita contigua. Al llegar a la cocina agudizo el oído hasta oír los acompasados ronquidos de Billy y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible saco de la nevera dos cervezas que se tomo de un trago, Jacob Black tenia muy poca tolerancia al alcohol y esas dos cervezas le servirían esa noche para no sentirse culpable por lo que acaba de hacer o al menos eso esperaba. Últimamente tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aquella "ayudita" lo aligeraba un poco pero por muchas cervezas que se tomase no podía dejar de ver aquel hermoso rostro y desearlo con cada parte de su ser y se odiaba por ello.

Como era usual en él tenia bastante calor por lo que se quito la camisa y se limpio los restos de aceite de la cara antes de echarse en la cama totalmente agotado pero sabia que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño tan pronto gracias a aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba, aquella misteriosa joven que no le dejaba vivir en paz... si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para regresar nada de esto hubiese pasado todo era culpa del chupasangre de Bella y su educación sin macula. Soltó un nuevo suspiro y con las manos detrás de la cabeza se dispuso a recordar toda su desgracia...

Hace un par de meses cuando el chupasangre le envió la invitación a su boda y el dolor por perder a Bella fue demasiado insoportable cambio de fase y huyo. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin descanso hasta cruzar la frontera con Canadá, había decidido ser lobo por el resto de su existencia y dejar a aquel patético humano llamado Jacob Black en el olvido. Aquellos meses recorrió los bosques nevados de Montreal a Ontario viviendo como un animal salvaje, cuanto mas se guiaba por sus instintos mas se acallaban aquellas voces en su mente que no dejaban de pedirle que volviera pero un día una de esas voces le dio un mensaje tan claro y preciso que no pudo ignorarlo

- _Bella se casa mañana Jacob – _le dijo aquella voz que reconoció como Leah_ – vas a perder tu ultima oportunidad?_

Mañana. La realidad le golpeo en la cara con violencia y toda su conciencia animal se desvaneció, Bella, su Bella se casaba al día siguiente ¿por qué se casaba tan pronto? cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo como lobo? No podía dejarla hacer aquello, era un error un gravísimo error, ella le abría los brazos a la muerte, se estaba suicidando y el no podía permitirlo. Y una vez mas corrió y corrió sin descansar, sin comer y sin dormir hasta que al amanecer llego a La Push donde todos dormían por lo que el joven lobo entro en su casa sin ser visto y por primera vez en meses volvió a su verdadera forma y se enfrento a un espejo. Le asusto lo que vio.

Tan sigilosamente como había entrado se dirigió hacia el baño y se dio una buena y necesaria ducha. Era muy temprano y Billy dormía como un tronco por lo que no tuvo problemas y tampoco se preocupo de ser especialmente silencioso al buscar unas tijeras por toda la casa con las que poder cortarse el largísimo pelo que le había servido de abrigo en el bosque, no quedo muy contento con el resultado pero lo atribuyo a la falta de costumbre, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía con el pelo tan corto. Volvió a su cuarto y cogió las llaves de su coche, esperaba que conducir fuese una habilidad que no se olvidaba con el tiempo, se dispuso a salir de casa pero cuando abrió la puerta un rayo de sol se reflejo en el sobre rectangular de color marfil apoyado en la mesa de la cocina: la invitación a la boda de Bella, la cogió de inmediato y la leyó rápidamente, si no se perdía buscando la guarida del aquelarre Cullen tenia el tiempo justo de ir a robar un traje en algún local de Forks así que mejor no perder aquel precioso tiempo y ponerse ya en marcha no se perdonaría si llegaba demasiado tarde.  
Una vez vestido para la ocasión siguió las indicaciones de la tarjeta para llegar a la mansión Cullen, aparco en un arcén no muy cercano y se interno a pie en el bosque para evitar ser detectado antes de poder hablar con Bella. Como no conocía la localización exacta de la casa su caminata por el bosque termino en el que debía ser el jardín trasero donde al parecer la compañera del líder del aquelarre debía pasarse mucho tiempo debido a la gran diversidad de flores todas muy bien cuidadas que abundaban en aquel lugar, no le dio mucho merito no dormir debe ser aburrido se tiene demasiado tiempo libre. Jamás se permitiría admitir que un lugar habitado por vampiros podría tener algo bonito o artístico añadió mirando la fuente de mármol que se encontraba en el otro extremo del jardín cerca de la puerta pero no había venido a pensar en eso, tenía una misión. Agudizo su sensible oído hasta que alcanzó a oír la voz que buscaba, su voz, la voz de su Bella, hablaba con la sanguijuela psíquica acerca de su vestido y de un peinado que según parecía le estaba haciendo la guapísima aunque igual de repugnante hembra rubia, se la oía tan feliz, tan emocionada ¿como era posible que aceptara la muerte de forma tan alegre? Por qué? Por qué? Qué tenia el chupasangre que él no tuviese? Su felicidad era su sufrimiento aquellas risas le dolían como golpes físicos toda esa absurda situación era dolorosamente insoportable, tenia que detenerla ahora mismo.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la mansión y buscar aquella habitación para hacer lo que hiciera falta para impedir la boda cuando la vio. Se le dilataron las pupilas, la piel se le puso de gallina y se le erizo el pelo, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraban. Aquella mujer había estado sentada en el borde de la fuente por lo que había permanecido oculta a sus ojos hasta aquel momento en que se había incorporado y había reparado en él.

Era una de ellos de eso no había duda, su olor dulzón le quemaba la nariz pero realmente no era del todo desagradable es mas era bastante soportable por no decir embriagador, sus ojos de un dorado intenso le miraban con sorpresa y cierta aprensión se sentía atrapado en aquella mirada no podía apartarse y tampoco es que lo deseara, su piel no tenia el mismo color ceniciento del chupasangre de Bella y su familia , no, aquella misteriosa joven tenia la piel de un blanco puro, una piel igual de fría y blanca que la nieve pero se veía suave y lustrosa ardía en deseos de tocarla. La suave brisa de verano soplo en su dirección haciendo que un mechón de su ondulado pelo rubio rojizo escapara de su moño. Su mano pálida voló a ponerlo en su sitio demostrando que aquella visión celestial no era una estatua y centrando la atención en el ovalo perfecto de su rostro, en sus largas pestañas, en la forma almendrada de sus ojos color oro y en lo terriblemente tentadores que parecían sus labios, la necesidad urgente de probarlos inundo todo su ser no podía pensar en otra cosa y avergonzándose de su propio atrevimiento le tendió la mano a la diosa. La duda ensombreció el rostro de la joven durante unos segundos, pero como él ya sabia no hay manera de resistirse a aquel nivel de adoración y compromiso por lo que lentamente se acerco y deslizo su fría mano dentro de la que Jacob le tendía. Una sensación increíble surgió de sus manos entrelazadas, hielo y fuego juntos creando un nuevo elemento, un equilibrio perfecto entre ambos, sin pensar la atrajo hacia si llevado por la sensación de alivio que producía aquella mano pálida en su cuerpo incómodamente caluroso. Se inclino un poco para poder verla mejor, ella levanto el rostro igual de hipnotizada que él y cuando solo quedaban milímetros entre ellos oyeron unos pasos acercarse a una velocidad inhumana rompiendo el hechizo. Como si acabaran de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se separaron bruscamente y entonces apareció la adivina chupasangre con la preocupación y la alarma reflejadas en el rostro

- Tanya – le dijo a la joven mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al lobo – la ceremonia esta empezando ¿vienes?

- Claro Alice voy enseguida

Y se fue. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde entonces, sabía que le había pasado lo había sentido a través de otros pero se negaba a aceptar que se había imprimado con un vampiro. Era antinatural, iba contra sus propios instintos, contra su propia existencia que se basaba en el hecho de destruir a los de su especie, aquellos seres repugnantes, sanguijuelas disfrazadas, chupasangres, trozos de hielo en movimiento, piedras parlantes... Podía pensar todos y cada uno de los insultos comunes entre su gente para denominar a los vampiros y visualizar a los Cullen, a Laurent, a Victoria y a todo aquel ejercito de neófitos sedientos y salvajes pero no a ella, no a Tanya. Cuanto más se esforzaba en odiarla y sacarle defectos mas atraído se sentía por ella.

No había cambiado de fase desde que la conoció, era tan irónico él había buscado consuelo en su transformación con Bella y ahora la rehuía con todo su ser gracias a Tanya, no podía dejar que sus hermanos se enteraran y si se convertía en lobo todos lo sabrían y la cosa se pondría fea. No era lógico enfrentarse a la manada por una mujer de la que solo sabía el nombre y la especie pero lo haría porque no hay lógica en la imprimación y mentiría si dijera que lo haría contra su voluntad, solo imaginar a uno de sus hermanos cerca de aquel ángel le llenaba de ira homicida haciéndolo temblar con violencia...

- Tranquilo Jake, soy yo – se oyó una voz desde las sombras de su cuarto interpretando erróneamente sus repentinas convulsiones

Dejo de temblar pero mas por la sorpresa que por decisión propia, estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no había reparado en que no estaba solo y que el olor dulzón que había en el aire no era producto de su vivida imaginación

- Bella?! – pregunto incorporándose de un salto

- Hola Jake, espero no haberte despertado

- No estaba dormido

- Puedo acercarme o prefieres que me quede aquí?

- Si, si claro Bella por favor acércate – le dijo un tanto alterado – aunque bueno... no se como voy a reaccionar ya que nunca te he visto... ya sabes... nunca te he visto como eres ahora

- No te preocupes mantendré las distancias – contesto esta mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él dejando que la tenue luz que la luna proyectaba en la ventana de la habitación iluminara su rostro – yo tampoco se como voy a reaccionar ahora que soy como soy

El rostro de Bella, que nunca había tenido mucho color, ahora era de la misma tonalidad de la luz que lo iluminaba y aquella mirada dulce que solía ser de color chocolate era ahora de un calido color miel. Para él siempre había sido hermosa pero el beso de la muerte había incrementado considerablemente su belleza y de momento parecía que también había curado su torpeza habitual ya que ahora se movía con mucha elegancia

- Qué haces aquí Bella? – pregunto confuso – no es que me moleste solo que no me lo esperaba y bueno la reserva ya no es un lugar seguro para ti si alguno de mis hermanos….

- Quil me llamo, me pidió por favor en nombre de Embry, suyo y de toda la manada que viniera a hablar contigo

- Que Quil hizo qué?!

- No te enfades con él Jake, solo esta preocupado y con razón ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

- Bella realmente no es nada no tienen porque preocuparse

- Pues si no es nada no tendrás problema en contárselo a tu ex mejor amiga ahora supuesta enemiga natural

- Bella….

- Vamos Jake ¿acaso tiene que ver conmigo?¿con esto? – pregunto señalando su nuevo cuerpo

- No Bella no es por ti sino….por otra chica – admitió resignado

- QUE?! No me digas que tu te has….

- No lo digas Bella ya es suficientemente malo sin decirlo

- Bueno Jake eso no es malo mira a Quil o a Jared ambos parecen muy felices no veo cual es el problema

- Es que en mi caso no es exactamente como el de ellos

- Bueno Claire tiene 2 años no creo que lo tuyo pueda ser peor que eso

- Lo es

- Soy toda oídos

- Bella por casualidad llegaste a conocer a una joven de pelo rubio rojizo el día de tu boda?

- Si, a Tanya pero no me cambies el tema Jake estamos hablando de ti no de mi boda… un momento como sabes que fue a mi boda? La conoces?

- Aun sigue aquí en Forks?

- Si

- Y cuanto tiempo pretende quedarse?

- No lo se Jake todo el que quiera, tiene problemas en….

- NO! no me digas donde vive, no quiero saberlo

- Oh… Jake – dijo Bella entendiéndolo todo – no me digas que tu…

- Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo salir con mis hermanos?

- Pero no se supone que no puedes evitar cambiar de fase durante largo periodos de tiempo?

- La imprimación es algo poderoso Bella el echo de que lo haga por protegerla me mantiene a raya

- Pero Tanya es….es un vampiro

- Ya me había dado cuanto Bella

- Ya se que lo sabes Jacob no me refería a eso sino a como es posible que te hayas imprimado con ella si es un vampiro?

- Yo me hago la misma pregunta desde hace dos semanas – contesto hundiendo el rostro en sus manos con frustración – es tan humillante casi hipócrita pero no puedo evitarlo si supiera donde esta iría a buscarla ahora mismo, sospechaba que seguía aquí es una de las razones por las que no he salido mas que al garaje pero no estar cerca de ella es…… asfixiante, no se como explicarlo no tengo palabras y lo peor es que no se nada de ella, nada, excepto por su nombre es una completa extraña para mi

Bella siempre había compartido el dolor de Jacob, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial se identificaba con lo que el chico estaba pasando ella había vivido algo parecido hace unos pocos años pero por lo menos tenia mas acceso al objeto de su afecto y era obvio que Jake necesitaba algunas respuestas como ella también las había necesitado

- Bueno no puedo contarte mucho pero te diré lo que se – le dijo con voz suave ganándose una mirada de profunda gratitud – como ya sabes se llama Tanya, tiene dos hermanas Irina y Kate, es como el Carlisle de su aquelarre, que tiene tres miembros mas aparte de ella y sus hermanas, es un vampiro "vegetariano" al igual que los Cullen así que no tienes que preocuparte, por lo que he visto es totalmente normal no es capaz de hacer nada parecido a lo que Edward o Alice hacen aunque tal vez tenga una habilidad física en vez de mental, es muy simpática y amable pero a veces un poco fría parece que tiene un pasado turbulento, según Jasper una parte de ella siempre esta envuelta en tristeza

- Tiene…ya sabes…compañero?

- No, aunque lo intento con Edward hace muchos años

- Ja! Lo que faltaba! Nos encontramos porque estábamos en la misma situación, lamentándonos por lo que no podíamos tener... como si todo esto no fuera ya lo bastante patético….

- Jake me he perdido

- No te preguntas cómo yo hombre lobo desaparecido que no había puesto un pie en Forks por meses conocí a Tanya?

- Emm bueno la verdad es que si

- Volví a para detener tu boda Bella, aquel día por la mañana fui a la mansión de los Cullen para intentar hacerte entrar en razón – le explico volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre sus manos - estaba en el jardín sufriendo al oírte tan feliz y emocionada cuando vi a Tanya junto a la fuente, probablemente le debo la vida porque si hubiese entrado a hacer lo que me proponía tu chupasangre me habría matado

- Corrección Edward mandaría tu peludo culo de vuelta a La Push de forma poco educada pero no violenta chucho imbecil

- Bella por favor

- Los siento Jake debes acostumbrarte a que mi nuevo yo tiene algunos problemas con el control de su genio, ya no me tomo tan bien que insulten a mi marido

- Perdóname tu a mi Bella por mis intenciones ese día y por habértelo mencionado, es normal que te moleste los chupa…. los de tu especie suelen ser muy territoriales y posesivos con sus compañeros, a lo que me refería es que según lo que me has dicho probablemente Tanya estaba en mi misma situación por eso estaba sola en el jardín escondiendo sus pensamientos de tu chu… de Edward

- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma - contesto con una expresión consternada - probablemente tengas razón y ahora me siento fatal la pobre encima tiene que vernos cada día ahora que vive con nosotros…

- Mierda Bella me has dicho donde está tendrías que haber cerrado el pico, ya sabia que estaba en Forks pero no que se quedaba en la casa de los Cullen...bueno…en tu casa, ahora no podré evitar ir a por ella yo..yo...tengo que irme de aquí

- Pero Jake no… lo siento no pretendía hacértelo mas difícil ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que no supieras que se quedaba con nosotros… como puedo arreglarlo? Dime que tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

- Nada Bella no puedo competir con tu chupasangre, no puedo ganar su amor – le contesto con dolor y rabia en la voz - las únicas dos personas que he querido en mi vida le pertenecen, sabia que no podría corresponderme por ser lo que soy pero no porque estuviera enamorada de la sanguijuela-lee-mentes

- Jacob te lo advierto te estas pasando

- Me estoy pasando? De verdad lo crees Bella? El amor de mi existencia, la persona para la que fui creado, el alma gemela que el universo tenia destinada para mi esta enamorada de tu marido ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? Tu chupasangre me ha quitado lo ultimo que me quedaba, lo que me sostiene al mundo, lo que me hace ser quien soy, si fueras lobo lo entenderías Bella, la imprimación no es solo fijarse en una cara bonita

Bella volvió a esconderse en las sombras mientras el dolor mas absoluto se apoderaba del chico que se movía de un lado a otro intentando pensar con claridad. Después de unos minutos tuvo la bastante lucidez como para escribirle una nota a su padre, coger las llaves del coche y salir con Bella pegada a sus talones

- Por favor Jake no te vayas no lo hagas por mi hazlo por Billy, por Quil, por Embry, por Seth….

- Lo siento Bella no puedo permanecer ni un segundo mas en Forks

- Por lo menos me prometes volver?

- No puedo prometértelo pero lo intentare

Giro la llave en el contacto y piso a fondo el acelerador dejando atrás su vida de nuevo, se sentía asquerosamente cobarde huyendo otra vez pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear. No tenia posibilidad alguna contra el chupasangre ya lo había comprobado más de una vez y no tenia fuerzas para volver a intentarlo y volver a perder esta vez lo que era más importante que su propia vida. Cuando le pareció que estaba la suficientemente lejos para que ninguno de sus hermanos pudiese detenerle dejo el coche en el arcén y le mando un mensaje al móvil de Bella para que viniese a buscarlo para no alarmar a la policía innecesariamente, por lo menos le debía ese favor. Se quito su ropa dejándola en el coche junto con toda evidencia de su humanidad y se adentro en el bosque mientras cambiaba de fase, el susurro de las hojas mecidas por el viento nocturno le dio la bienvenida de nuevo al lobo que dejo salir un aullido lastimero antes de volver a correr una vez mas intentado escapar de su dolor.  
Esta vez no paro en varios días, tenía intención de ir lo mas lejos que había ido nunca así que en vez de dirigirse a los conocidos bosques canadienses puso rumbo hacia Alaska. No comió ni durmió durante días lo que fue una estupidez por su parte ya que el clima es extremo en esa zona tan cercana al ártico y el estaba demasiado débil como para poder enfrentarlo, era incapaz de esquivar los árboles y las ramas por lo que se llevo varios golpes en su desenfrenada carrera, la nieve le cortaba las almohadillas de las patas lo que le hacia difícil seguir por no decir que dejaba un rastro perfecto para cualquier cazador y mas de una vez se cayo por las escarpadas laderas que debía atravesar en su viaje. Estaba hecho un asco y lo sabía.

Al caer la noche del cuarto día se coló en una especie de parque nacional, era buen sitio para descansar por fin, no había tanta nieve ni hacia tanto viento ya que las montañas protegían aquel valle que además estaba bañado por un hermoso lago y el estaba mas que sediento. Salio de la protección de los árboles para acercarse a beber pero cuando ni siquiera había tocado el agua un extraño zumbido lo distrajo seguido por un profundo gruñido, dos manos blancas aparecieron de la nada asiéndolo por el pelaje y estampándole contra los árboles con una fuerza sobrehumana

- TU!! – dijo la voz de aquella extraña aparición - COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ?

Al caer al suelo la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse por el contacto de su cuerpo caliente, el agua tibia le despejo la nariz permitiéndole reconocer aquel olor picante y dulzón. Vampiro. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer de un largo y liso pelo rubio muy claro casi plateado, no la había visto en su vida pero ella parecía saber que él no era un lobo común y corriente, tenía los ojos ambarinos igual que los Cullen así que era "vegetariana" pero ¿ por qué le atacaba? El color de sus ojos era demasiado intenso como para que estuviese de caza y aunque ese fuera el caso estaba seguro de que su olor le resultaba mas que desagradable. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? Todo su cuerpo de piedra temblaba de ira y le miraba con profundo odio, las preguntas se mezclaban en su aturdida mente cuando en su delirio recordó algo que Bella le había contado. Un aquelarre de amigos de los Cullen vivían en Alaska, en Denali, el año pasado cuando los neófitos atacaron y el doctor les había pedido ayuda ellos se habían negado porque una de sus miembros quería venganza contra la manada por haber matado a su compañero Laurent. Aquella sanguijuela tan cabreada debía ser Irina.

Su nombre encendió otra luz en el cerebro de Jacob, Irina, Irina era una de las hermanas de Tanya. OH mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda intentando huir de ella había terminado en el territorio de su aquelarre, Tanya debía ser la líder del clan de Denali y eso le incapacitaba totalmente a defenderse de aquella chupasangre loca

- Aquí no tienes la protección de Carlisle perro – le dijo mientras se le acercaba poco a poco – no debiste haber venido….

Jacob cerró los ojos resignándose pero un zumbido proveniente del bosque detuvo el avance de Irina, en unos segundos otro chupasangre hizo acto de presencia, debía de ser la otra hermana. El lobo intento contar cuantas costillas tenía rotas para evaluar si le seria posible incorporarse para por lo menos enfrentar la muerte de frente pero al levantar su hocico del charco de nieve derretida y sangre en el que estaba tumbado un olor glorioso golpeo su nariz

- No Irina no le toques aléjate de él – dijo aquella voz que no le dejaba dormir

- Es uno de ellos Tanya un asqueroso licántropo

- MI asqueroso licántropo si no te importa

Un silencio súbito se hizo entre ambas hermanas, Irina miraba a la recién llegada con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión mientras que Tanya se interponía desafiante entre el cazador y su presa

- Ha venido a verme a mi Irina así que si nos disculpas quisiera hablar con él a solas – volvió a decir Tanya encubriendo una clara advertencia – vuelve a casa y más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando a verle

Jacob no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba aun más hermosa cuando se ponía territorial. Debería haber dejado que su hermana lo matara solo por haber pensado que ella era una chupasangre cualquiera cuando se acercaba ¿como había sido capaz de pensar semejante blasfemia?, Irina le dirigió una ultima mirada asesina y se fue con aire ofendido. Tanya suspiro y lentamente se volvió para verle, la preocupación ensombreció su bello rostro mientras se acercaba a aquel cuerpo peludo e inerte cuyos ojos la miraban con autentica devoción

- Jacob? – pregunto un poco cohibida arrodillándose frente a él – ya se que es una pregunta estúpida pero estas bien?

Sabia su nombre ¿Por qué?¿ cómo?, se obligo a dar la vuelta sobre si mismo para quedar tumbado de frente y poder levantar la cabeza a la altura de su rostro asintiendo lentamente

- Perdónala, Irina no es mala solo esta triste pero lo superara, hemos pasado por cosas peores – le dijo ella mientras tomaba delicadamente su cabeza entre sus manos ya que se dio cuenta de que él era incapaz de mantenerla levantada – Bella me dijo que según los Quileutes aunque intentaras huir vendrías a mi de un modo u otro por eso inconcientemente has venido aquí, ella no sabía que yo ya me había ido cuando fue a verte aquella noche pero me llamo en cuanto te fuiste, he estado esperándote

El lobo un poco atontado por el dolor que remitía mientras su cuerpo sanaba, la miro confundido ¿como que le había estado esperando? ¿Qué le había dicho Bella?

- Así que eres algo así como mi perrito faldero? – le pregunto con un deje de ironía provocando una sonrisa lobuna y un movimiento enérgico de cola – me supongo que eso es un si aunque si cambiaras a tu forma humana me seria mas fácil entenderte

El lo habría hecho encantado sus deseos eran ordenes pero había un pequeño problema, un ligerísimo e insignificante detalle, no se había traído ropa consigo y no pensaba dejar que Tanya lo viera como su madre le trajo al mundo. Se levanto cojeando levemente menos mal que sanaba rápido, la joven preocupada intento sujetarlo pero él la detuvo empujándola sutilmente con su cabeza, se adentro de nuevo en el bosque y el lobo volvió a ser humano escondido por las sombras del bosque. Tanya sintió el cambio y se acerco al bosque a buscarlo pero su voz la detuvo

- No vengas Tanya

- Por qué? – le pregunto esta un tanto ofendida

- Bueno veras… no se cuanto te habrá contado Bella al respecto pero cuando cambio..esto ummm.. cuando cambio de fase miropanocambiaconmigo – contesto en un susurro ininteligible lleno de vergüenza

- Bastante lógico – aseguro ella reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capa de lana negra que llevaba encima ya que ella realmente no la necesitaba y la arrojo a las sombras – espero que el olor no te sea demasiado desagradable

- No hay nada en ti Tanya que sea remotamente desagradable – contesto sin pensar mientras rasgaba la tela para poder anudársela a la cadera como una toalla

Cuando se sintió aceptablemente cubierto salio del amparo de las sombras y se enfrento a ella de nuevo como si aquellas dos largas y angustiosas semanas no hubiesen pasado y estuviesen en el jardín de los Cullen estudiándose mutuamente con la mirada. Otra vez tuvo el atrevimiento de tenderle su mano y de nuevo ella deslizo la suya dentro para verse arrastrada hacia ese cuerpo abrasador lleno de magulladuras, él inclinó su rostro, ella levanto el suyo y esta vez no había adivina chupasangre que pudiese detenerlos.


End file.
